Halloween it Up!
by Dominosrule
Summary: It's Halloween for the characters of Shake it Up! Most of them are a little too old for trick-or-treating, but that doesn't mean that they can't dress up! This is my first fanfiction. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Costumes

**Cece's POV**

I was so excited! It was around Halloween time. Everyone I knew was picking out their costumes and getting ready. We decided not to go trick-or-treating, but dressing up was so fun. I was dressing up as The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. My costume was really cute. Rocky, Tinka, and I were doing, like, a group costume. You know, when everyone dresses up from the same theme?

I was waiting for Rocky to come over with her laptop and a bunch of clothes that she didn't like anymore but still fit her. She wanted me to help her come up with a costume for her. She decided to be the Cheshire Cat, and she's probably going to be really cute. Tinka was already here with me and her costume. She insisted on being Alice. Frankly, I was a little scared to see what her costume is. I was expecting a light blue dress with a giant hoop skirt and red bows scattered all over it.

Suddenly, Rocky carefully entered through the window, as she always does. She was carrying a big, pink laundry basket full of clothes that I could already tell weren't the cutest. As she came over to the couch, I could see that Tinka was disgusted.

"Those better have sparkles," she said.

"Hopefully not too many," I added.

"THERE ARE NEVER TOO MANY SPARKLES!" Tinka screamed.

"Okay, okay." I walked over to Rocky, who was now standing at the edge of the couch, watching us. "Give me that," I commanded, taking the basket from her and spilling it all over the floor in the process.

Tinka walked over to something that had fallen out and held it up. It was a brown and magenta striped tee shirt.

"That's perfect, Tinka! I should totally use that," Rocky decided.

"But it needs something," protested Tinka.

"What?"

"Ribbon. Do you have any, Cece?"

"Say no, say no, **say no**!" whispered Rocky.

"Uh...no?" I said.

"Vhatever. I'll just run home and grab some." Tinka agreed to herself, skipping out the door with her costume. Rocky and I ran to the door after her and locked it. It wasn't worth it, we could do this without her.

Later we had decided on the shirt that Tinka found, a pair of matching magenta leggings, and light brown flats. I told Rocky that I was going to lend her a pair of cat ears that I used for a Halloween costume when I was seven.

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door and the sound of someone trying to open it. That's when I remembered that I'd locked the door.

"Let me in!" I couldn't tell who was saying that, because the door muffled them, but I could tell it was a girl. I ran to the door to open it. It was Tinka.

"Sorry, I could not find any ribbon."

"That's okay," reassured Rocky.

"Did you finish?"

"Yeah, but it seems like all of us have our costumes with us. Should we try them on and see how we look?"

"Sure, I guess," agreed Rocky.

For the next five minutes we all went to change. We decided not to do our makeup because we were only going to be in our costumes for a couple minutes and it just wouldn't make sense. First I came out and played with my hat until Rocky came out. She was obviously next. She looked really cute in her costume and ears. I made a note to lend her my old tail too, which we'd forgotten about. It took a minute for Tinka to come out.

"Press play!" She yelled to us. That's when I noticed that she's brought in a CD player. I went over to it and pressed play. That song that played during the credits of the 2010 Alice in Wonderland movie started to play. Rocky and I looked over at us and silently chuckled. Tinka, Tinka, Tinka. That's when she came out. Her costume was even more outrageous than I imagined! It was way too much for simple Alice. But we didn't dare tell her that. She had multiple red ribbons in her hair and wore randomly hot pink heels.

We decided that these costumes were perfect. Well, Rocky and mine were. Tinka, Tinka, Tinka.


	2. Chapter 2: The idea

**Ty's POV**

I walked up to the Jones' door and rang the doorbell. I knew Flynn was home, and I waited for his usual "I'LL GET IT, MOM!", but there was nothing, so I just let himself in. The apartment was empty.

"Flynn?"

Flynn walked in, dragging his feet. He was wearing his PJs and bunny slippers.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked.

"I'm sad."

"Uh...I can tell. Why?"

"The Halloween party at school was canceled. I have no idea why, but I was really looking forward to it."

"That sucks!" Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey, where's your sister?"

"Cece?"

"Yeah, that's your sister..."

"Oh, she's at Crusty's."

"Thanks, bro."

* * *

I ran into Crusty's and saw Cece sitting at a table with Rocky, then ran over to them and dragged over another chair, sitting in it backwards.

"Hey, guys. Did you hear why Flynn's so sad?" I asked.

"What? Is he okay?" asked Rocky, looking concerned.

"Yeah, he'll probably be fine. His fourth grade Halloween party just got canceled, that's all," Cece said.

"That's all? THAT'S ALL?! CECE! You and I both know that when we were in fourth grade, most of the kids' entire year revolved around the holiday parties, especially the Halloween one! How would we have felt if it got CANCELED?!" yelled Rocky, causing everyone in Crusty's to look at her.

"Okay, okay. Everyone's staring. Calm down!" I exclaimed. "I have an idea. What if we plan a surprise Halloween party for Flynn?"

"That's a great idea, Ty! But no one else in Flynn's grade. Just him," decided Cece, her arms crossed.

"Cece! That's mean!" Rocky said. It seemed like she was about to burst into flames, she was being so dramatic.

"Fine, fine."

"We can invite everyone in his grade to the party. Spread the word. Tell as many of our friends and the kids in his grade as possible," I decided. I had made myself in charge, at least in my head. I told Rocky and Cece that, and didn't change my mind no matter how much they protested.

* * *

The next day, I was very proud of the three of us for managing to spread the word so quickly. All of our friends and Flynn's classmates were coming to the party, except for one little girl who for some reason, always seemed to get the flu right around that time.

At 2:00 that afternoon all of my friends and I were gathered in Cece's living room for a meeting and assigining of jobs.

"Thank you all for gathering here in my apartment for the meeting of Flynn's surprise Halloween party. Thankfully, he's at a baseball game and is not here today," Cece announced.

"I have a clipboard here with all the jobs that we need done for the party written down on it. I will read each job aloud and if you are interested, please raise your hand," said Rocky, waving her turquoise colored clip-board in the air.

That's when Ty bothered to announce, "And I am in charge of this party because I had the idea in the first place!" To that everyone snorted, which Ty just smugly ignored.

"Let's get started. Number one, cake!" Rocky started. Gunther and Tinka raised their hands and Gunther said,

"Ve vill take care of the cake. But do not fret, ve vill make sure to make the cake a Halloween theme and all sparkles edible," Gunther assured. Tinka pulled Rocky and Cece aside a second and said,

"I changed my costume a little. I realized that I looked too much like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Now my shoes are neon blue." She went back to her seat.

"Neon blue? I didn't even know that was a color!" Cece exclaimed.

"Look it up, Cece," said Rocky.

The rest of the jobs got awarded just like that with Rocky and Cece doing the decorations, Duece being the MC, Dina doing the games, and Ty taking care of the surprise part. The only thing that was left was...

"Entertainment!" Everyone raised their hand, except for Duece and Dina.

"Here. How about Rocky, Gunther, Tinka and I dance, and you rap, Ty?" decided Cece. Ty started pushing everyone but Rocky and Cece out the door and said,

"Great. Good luck to all of you." And then he went home.

* * *

**Thank you SOOOOO much for reading. I really appreciate it! I would like to especially thank Apostilicprincessingod for being my first reviewer and follower! By the way, reviews help a lot. I will post the next chapter when I have five reviews. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Problem and Costumes

**Hi! Thanks again for reading! I just realized that until now, I've forgotten to do the disclaimer. This would've been the last chapter and would've been the party chapter, but I felt like there should be at least one more chapter in between.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up! or the costume ideas. **

* * *

One day, Ty was sitting at the little office that he made in his apartment. He was leisurely sitting back and relaxing, pleased with how the party planning was going. Suddenly, all of his friends ran in and all started talking at once.

Tinka: "The cake!"

Gunther: "The cake exploded!"

Rocky: "Help!"

Cece: "The party store's out of decorations!"

Dina: "I can't find any games!"

Deuce: "I just saw everyone running over here and didn't want to be left out."

Everyone but Deuce and Dina: "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT SONG WE'RE DOING!"

Ty held up his hands in a "wait" sort of expression and said, "Wait. Duece. You don't have any complaints so come into my room with me. Everyone else, wait here." Deuce followed Ty into his room, obviously confused. After a minute, Deuce's voice was heard yelling,

"Dina!" She walked into Ty's room to see them sitting at a desk.

"So. You can't find any games. There is an easy solution for that," Ty said.

"What?"

"Go to Cece's apartment when everyone's done here. Ask to borrow the games that Flynn doesn't play anymore. See? Easy! Since you need Cece for this plan, you may wait in here with us until everyone's done," Deuce explained. Dina happily walked over to the bed and sat down. "Gunther and Tinka!" They walked in.

"Go to the grocery store, buy a new cake, costumize it whatever way you choose, and...don't make it explode," said Ty.

"Thank you!" Tinka exclaimed.

"Your help is greatly appreciated," added Gunther. They walked out.

"Rocky and Cece!" They entered.

"Rocky. Cece. Do either of you have craft supplies?"

"I do!"

"So do I!"

"Good. Then it's very simple. Make the decorations. Your both pretty good at art, it should be easy."

"Thank you!"

* * *

After everyone had left except for Ty and Deuce, Ty decided to ask Deuce something that he had really been meaning to.

"What are you going as for Halloween?"

"I'm surprised you don't think that dressing up's lame," said Deuce.

"Well, I do. But Rocky bribed me. I'm going as a skateboarding zombie."

"Nice, dude! I'm gonna be a banana."

"A banana?"

"Yep," Deuce said, right before Gunther stuck his head into the room.

"Were you talking about Halloween costumes?"

"Uh-huh! What are you going to be?" Deuce asked as Ty hit his head and mouthed, "Why, Deuce? WHY?!"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"2 things," said Deuce.

"One, isn't that a girls costume and," started Ty, immediately knowing what Deuce was going to ask.

"And two. Isn't that what Tinka's going as?" finished Deuce.

"Vell, I always go in the same costume as Tinka. It's her year to pick it!"

"And when it's your turn, you pick things with the same amount of sparkle!" Ty insulted, laughing.

"Dude. That's rude," said Deuce. Gunther started laughing.

"But true," he said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

**So this is the last chapter. Thank you to the very few who read this story from Chapter 1 to Chapter 4. As I've said, this is my first story. There will be more, and over the stories they will improve. I will get more ideas. But thank you. **

* * *

Flynn's POV

I walked over to the couch and sat down. It was the day that the school Halloween party was supposed to be. I was moping. It was so not fair that they cancelled the party for no good reason! Ty was sitting on the couch next to me. He was being my babysitter because Mom was working and Cece was doing something. I wasn't exactly sure what, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Man," Ty said, yet again.

"It's okay. I'll get over it. Eventually."

"You wanna see a movie?"

"No."

"You wanna...go to Crusty's?"

"No." Ty stood up.

"Aw come on, Man!" He exclaimed. "You've got a life to live! You can't just sit here at home for the rest of it! Come on. Let's go to Crusty's."

"No."

"I'm not giving you a choice. We're going to Crusty's." Ty grabbed my arm and walked me out the door.

* * *

Finally we got to the outside of Crusty's. I looked in the window, but the inside was all black.

"Are you sure it's open?" I asked.

"Totally."

I knocked on the door and heard someone shriek. Then, I heard several people whisper,

"Cece! SHUT UP!"

"Go on in," Ty said. He had this very annoying, very strange smile on his face. It was also sort of creepy.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" I asked.

"No..."

I walked inside the room and went down the stairs so that I got to the actual resturant. Someone turned the lights on.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone yelled, jumping out of their hiding places.

I got a huge grin on my face as I looked around. There were awesome purple, black, and orange streamers and balloons. Stuff like that. Then there was a really sparkly cake. It was a magenta color with a huge ghost made of frosting. I saw a couple of my old halloween games that I forgot I had, set up on a table, and Deuce was sitting behind an orange booth thing with jack-o-lanterns circling it. I guessed he was the MC.

"Oh my god! Thank you guys so much! How did you know that my party got canceled?" I asked, in shock.

"Ty and Cece told us," Dina announced.

"So you guys were behind this?" I asked Ty and Cece.

"Yep!" The red-head explained.

"Actually, I was the one in charge," corrected Ty, obnoxiously. "Cece just helped Rocky with the decorations. Cece blushed.

"Well, thank you everyone so much! This is the best Halloween party EVER," I exclaimed happily.

* * *

**Well, that's the end! Very cheesy, I know. But as Sharon Osborne once said on America's Got Talent, "I love cheese and I love you." So this was the last chapter and it was super short, just because I was low on ideas for this chapter. I will have more, and I hope you will read them. Goodbye for now,**

**Dominosrule.**


End file.
